


Pecker

by KatlnnRotato



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asshole Bird, Blow Jobs, Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Drum Island Arc, Sanji is cock blocked yet again, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: A bird finds its way onto the Going Merry and fucks with Zoro.





	Pecker

A flapping sound attracted Luffy, making him quickly jump up from his spot on the ground next to Usopp to look around in fervor for whatever strange creature could be making that sound. It sounded like something that could be eaten, and he was really hungry.

"Ah! Bird!" Luffy shouted as a pigeon-like bird descended onto the ship, right on top of the sleeping Zoro's head."Quick, let's catch it!"

"Yosh!" Usopp hoisted himself up, whipping out a net with an equally deadly glimmer in his eye.

But before they could take a step, the bird started madly pecking on Zoro's head, forcing the man awake with an annoyed grunt. His eyes bulged when he noticed the bird on top of his head at shot upwards, swatting his hands around to try and get the bird off his head.

Luffy and Usopp couldn't help it, they started madly laughing at the scene as Zoro continued to struggle to get the bird off. But with each attempt the bird only dug its talons deeper into his head.

Sanji rushed out of the kitchen and Nami walked out of her room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Eh, what?" Nami questioned, looking down upon the scene with a sigh."Would you take this seriously, you guys? God, I came out here for nothing."

Sanji chuckled, coming down the stairs to stare a Zoro, who had only now given up and let the bird simply peck the top of his head."He must think you're some kind of seaweed tree."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched."You-gah!" The bird moved down and now started pecking his forehead, giving Zoro the opportunity to grab it and finally throw it off his head.

The bird struggled on the ground, giving Luffy and Usopp the opportunity they needed.

"Quickly, catch it!" Luffy called, racing towards the bird.

"On it, Captain!" Usopp called, swinging his net at the fallen bird, only having it catch air as the bird swooped out of the net at the last minute, quickly flying away with a couple squawks.

"My meat!"

"My feathers!"

"I thought for sure it was after my tangerines," Nami mumbled to herself with a deadly aura which cleared up instantly."Oh well."

"Oi, Zoro?" Sanji asked, watching as Zoro stumbled a bit, clutching his head with a grunt.

Luffy and Usopp continued to wail in the background as Zoro's whole world turned dizzy. He stumbled forward and then lost consciousness, falling face first into the deck.

"AH, Zoro's dead!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Doctor! Find a doctor!"

X

Zoro slowly sat up, letting out a slow yawn and then wincing when a sharp pain pierced through his head. He rubbed his forehead, adjusting himself to find that he was in the mens quarters, lying on his usual bed. He wasn't sure about how he got there but decided to just leave it be. Then his stomach started grumbling so he slowly got up, moving out of his bed to go find himself some food.

Walking outside he noticed it was night - had he really been sleeping that long? - which only made him grumble some more. His head was killing him, the cook was probably asleep, and he didn't know how to make himself a decent meal past ordering something from a restaurant. This would be a hellish night.

Finally making it to the kitchen he noticed that, surprisingly, the cook was present and currently doing something in the kitchen. He stared, then decided to sit down at the table and hopefully ward off this intense headache before another one started.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Sanji called, forcing Zoro to grunt back."I knew you wouldn't wake up until later so I made sure to save you some food before Luffy ate it all."

Sanji set down a plate before Zoro, watching as the swordsman started to eat with an appreciative hum, then going back to finish cleaning up from dinners madness.

"What happened?" Zoro asked in between bites.

"You collapsed," Sanji started."It was probably from that bird but you weren't bleeding, just slightly bruised, so we decided to just let you rest. Do you feel better now?"

Zoro grunted, not wanting to tell the cook about his headache. It would stop soon enough.

Finishing his food in record time, Zoro stood up to hand Sanji his plate and demand more food. But as soon as he stood up, another wave of dizziness, shot through him, causing him to pause a bit before he continued his pursuit.

"Hey, cook, I'm still hu-" Zoro suddenly fell onto Sanji, plate crashing down next to them as another intense wave of dizziness, coupled with an intense pain in his head, appeared unexpectedly. Sanji quickly caught the falling Zoro, hoisting him up with concern.

"You're not okay, are you?" Sanji asked, attempting to side step the fallen glass and set Zoro back on bench.

"Shut up, dart brow," Zoro grumbled."I'm...fine."

Sanji ignored him."Should I get you some water? Maybe tea? Or do you need more food?"

He moved to get up and get the stubborn swordsman all those things but stopped when he felt a hand clutching his arm. He looked back just to be yanked down onto the bench, Zoro moving closer to rest his forehead on Sanji's shoulder.

"You're cold," Zoro mumbled into him, Sanji getting a little excited."It's making the headache go away."

Sanji's whole body shivered with excitement. _Kyaa~ Zoro was depending on him. He was so cute~_ Sanji could barely contain himself from pouncing on him right then and there.

Zoro, as if reading his mind, quietly mumbled,"Quit thinking perverted things, shitty cook."

Sanji tensed a bit, but then let out a low sigh. Realizing they would be in this position for quite awhile - and that his self restraint wouldn't be able to last - he reached for a cigarette to occupy his mind. But before he could pull the object into his mouth Zoro beat him to it, kissing Sanji deeply before quickly pushing away back into the same spot he was before.

Sanji dropped the cigarette, barely holding in the nosebleed that threatened to could out."Z-Zoro..."

Zoro hummed."You're mouth his cold too."

And that was Sanji's breaking point. He attacked Zoro, ravishing his mouth with fervor as he slowly dropped him so he was now lying on the bench under him. It took everything Zoro had not to swat the cook away as he let up, hand reaching inside Zoro as grasping his member.

He licked the expanse of Zoro's neck, falling down to lick his stomach before reaching his now fully exposed member. He took it in his mouth, licking and sucking with skill as Zoro clenched his hands around his hair, letting out short, breathy moans that only furthered Sanji's pursuit.

He rubbed his hands across Zoro's hips, pushing upwards until he reached his nipples. Giving the small nubs a gentle rub, he took one hand off to grasp the base of Zoro's member, causing the swordsman to give out a short gasp. His member grew harder and Sanji smirked around it, knowing Zoro was about to come. Cool fingers rubbed the base as Sanji sucked on the head, only pulling back as Zoro's came with a shudder.

Sliding back up Sanji attempted to kiss Zoro's cheek."Hey, can I put it in now?" he asked, grinding against Zoro.

"Hell no!" Suddenly he was punched backwards, Zoro quickly getting up and tucking his member away. He stretched, rubbing his head with a smirk."Ah, that really cooled me down. Looks like my headache finally went away."

Sanji stared, dumbfounded - and still hard - as Zoro slammed the door to the kitchen without even one glance in his direction. With a forlorn sigh, thoroughly broken hearted, Sanji found his cigarette which had fallen on the floor and lit it.

"The next bird I see gets grilled, skewered, and fed to Luffy," he grumbled angrily.

He spent yet another lonely night with just his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanji's been working really hard so I want him to get a reward, I really do, but Zoro is too stubborn. I just hope Sanji doesn't shrivel up and die before I give him an actual sex scene.


End file.
